Does Not
by Animalialuvscartoons
Summary: My very first Fan-fic! YAY!: Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Robin question Wally about his feelings for Artemis. What you are about to read is the written account of their chat *cough cough*torture*cough cough* Look inside for full warnings.
1. Chapter 1: He does not like her

**Chapter 1-He _does not _like her**

**A/N **Hi everyone! Animalia here! With my very first story! WHOO-HOO! Anyway it had to be a young justice story of course . Soooooo this story is going to be a chap fic! A couple of warnings I have to give though.

**Warnings: **Extreme fluffiness, mushiness, cheesiness, and in coming chapters less humor and more angst! *gasp* Oh yeah and this is a spitfire fic so if you don't like Wall/Art then I don't recommend reading this.

Rest assured that if you hate any of the things I put in the warning not all my fics will have them. Promise.

Anyway on with the show!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, Cartoon Network _**does not **_want give the show to someone who would air it regularly and stop putting it on hiatus!

* * *

><p>Wally West <em><strong>does not <strong>_like Artemis Crock. (No question about it.)

He _**does not**_ have to pretend that Artemis isn't in the same room as him to save his sanity, (cause remember he _**does not **_like Artemis in the first place.)

He most definitely _**does not **_get clammy hands when she asks him a direct question, (Pffffft Why would he? He doesn't like her remember?)

He _**does not**_ feel his cheeks go red when she stares at him longer than two seconds, (Who does that anyway? And it's not like he actually enjoys her staring at him, no of course not, he just thinks it's creepy to stare at someone that long.)

He _**does not, **_get this, _**does**__**not**_feel sick to his stomach when she's hurt and bleeding and crying and sobbing, and he _**does not**_ feel a fiery burn when Conner, or Kaldur, or Robin have to help her up when he doesn't. Of course, he _**does not **_feel the same fire when _**they **_hug her. (Please ignore the emphasis on _**they**_. Of course it _**does not **_mean that _**Wally**_ would rather be the one to help Artemis up. If this confuses you please go back up and read the first line.)

He _**does not **_favor ninja movies more so than others because she mentioned in passing that they were her favorite. (There _**does not **_need to be an explanation on why he doesn't like Artemis after every sentence you know.)

He most certainly _**does not **_try to be the one standing next to her when Batman is briefing them about the mission. No, he _**does not **_think it's worth the knowing glares he gets from the Dark Night or the lectures he gets alone about "putting aside distracting emotions" after the briefing. This is hypothetical of course, why would Batman have "knowing glares" or lecture him about hormones when it's quite obvious to anyone with an IQ higher than 2 that he _**does not, **_repeat, _**does not **_likeArtemis Crock. (Since everyone _**wants**_ an explanation after every sentence, look at the top of the page for your explanation.)

He _**does not **_always crack jokes around her because he hopes someday, he can make her laugh, even just once. (No you don't need to know the real reason why….because!...NO IT"S NOT BECAUSE HE CAN'T THINK OF A DECENT EXCUSE AND YOU JUST HIT THE NAIL RIGHT ON THE HEAD! HOW MANY TIMES DOES HE HAVE TO TELLYOU? HE _**DOES NOT **_LIKE ARTEMIS!)

(Pause)

(Okay, *sigh* next question.)

No, he _**does not **_feel anger bubble harshly in his gut when some jerk gets in a lucky punch and manages to knock her down. And no, before you ask, he _**does not **_block out everything else and go charging toward the guy who knocked her down yelling obscenities and getting so angry that Superboy would be proud of him. (WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WEREN'T GONNA SAY ANYTHING! YOU ROTTEN LITTLE PIECE OF-ugh…*sigh*…Never mind; jus-just go on to the next question.)

No, he _**does not **_wish Artemis would tell him all her secrets. No, he _**does not **_wish Robin would back off a little and quit talking to Artemis like they know each other outside of hero duty. (What! She told _**you **_her secrets! And you told her _**your**_ identity! NO HE _**DOES NOT**_ SOUND JEALOUS!...SHUT UP!)

No it _**does not **_bother him in the slightest; that it seems that Artemis would rather date _**Robin **_instead of him. (Yeah, yeah you're relieved that he doesn't mind you dating Arte- wait.)

(Pause)

(YOU'RE WHAT!)

(HE CAN'T BELIVE YOUR DATI-Oh, you were just messing with him?)

(YOU LYING, STINKING, BASTARD! HE CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!)

NO HE _**DOES NOT **_LIKE THE IDEA OF ROBIN AND ARTEMIS DATING! NO IT _**DOES NOT **_SOUND LIKE A CONFESSION THAT HE LIKES ARTEMIS! (IF HE'S TOLD YOU ONCE, HE'S TOLD YOU A HUNDRED TIMES! HE _**DOES NOT **_LIKE ARTEMIS!)

NO HE _**DOES NOT **_WANT TO STAY AND ANSWER SOME MORE QUESTIONS!

HE'S LEAVING!

He=Wally West/Kid Flash

A written account by Kaldur'ahm, Conner Kent, M'gann M'orzz, and Robin on a series of questions asked by the writers to the one and only kid speedster on a certain blonde archer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Okay, so pleeeeeeease click the review button and tell me what you think. Did it suck, did it rock, did it not particularly impress you? And thanks to my loving father, (who happens to know a thing or two about computers); I've figured out how to put a line that separates the story from the authors notes YAY! Oh and the next chapter will probably take a while because I'll be on Christmas and New Year's vacation. But at the very latest I'll have it up by the second week of January. Gotta put a reminder on my calendar. Anyway this is Animalia saying "stay traughtastic".


	2. Chapter 2: He does not feel jealous

**Chapter 2- He _does not _feel jealous**

**A/N **Hi everyone! Animalia here with the second chap! Okay, so I wasn't going to upload this until like, next month, because I know it's not the best spitfire fic out there. Buuuuuuut, when I saw all the reviews I was getting, I just had to upload another chapter for u guys! But first, a couple shout outs to some writers I'm grateful to. **PerfectlyStrange**: Thank you for being the first to put this story as one of your favorites.

**sunnydayz56**: Thank you for being the first one to put this story on your story alert list.

**NCISlover96**: Thank you for putting me on your favorite authors list! You really made my day!

And finally **Rayne – Ashley West**: Thank you for being my first reviewer!

Okay, enough with all this chit-chat, on with the story!

**Warnings: **As promised, there will be less humor than in the last chapter and a little more teen angst. Superboy would be proud.

**Disclaimer:** *sigh* Cartoon Network still has refused to sell their show to me

* * *

><p>Wally West <em><strong>does not <strong>_get jealous of Artemis Crock's boyfriend. (Nope.)

He most certainly _**does not **_feel his gut wrench when he sees them sitting next to each other on the sofa, (watching a _**ninja **_movie of all things.)

He _**does not **_grit his teeth so hard that it feels like they're gonna shatter when she smiles at _**that **_guy, (yes he _**knows **_she doesn't smile like that to anyone.)

(Especially not to him.)

(Not that he notices.)

(Cause, he _**does not**_.)

No, he _**does not **_mind at all that _**Captain Cheesy**_ can make her laugh anytime he wants, while _**he **_tries so hard just to get a smirk on her pretty face. (No he _**does not **_need a hug! Why would he? No he _**does not **_sound wistful!)

Of course he _**does not **_think Artemis's face is pretty. (It was just part of the question!...Shut up!)

He absolutely _**does not **_leave the room in a foul mood whenever Artemis starts to gush about her _**new**_ _**boyfriend**_. (No, of course not.)

He, of course, _**does not **_notice at all that when she gets back from one of her dates, she has her hair down, (and no he _**does not **_think it looks pretty) and has a glazed, faraway look in her eyes.

He truly _**does not **_try and make an effort to be nice to Artemis in blind hope that she'll dump mister "_**tall and handsome**_" and turn to him instead. (He's just trying to be sociable! Is that so hard to believe?...Be quiet!)

No he _**does not **_recall a time when Artemis showed up at the cave with 'big, burly, and ugly' and he had, out of extreme jealousy, exploded at Artemis for bringing a stranger to their hideout. (No, he _**does not**_.)

And no, he _**does not **_remember that after 'macho man' left, Artemis had exploded right back at him and told him that she didn't care what he thought and that it didn't matter anyway because the _**only**_ person that was important to her was her boyfriend! (No he _**does not **_recall having a pained look on his face as she stormed out. Nor does he remember apologizing to her the next day, or the way she, so gently, accepted his apology. Not the faintest memory.)

So, one can assume indefinitely that he, get this, _**does not **_feel jealous of Artemis's boyfriend. (No way Jose.)

He _**does not**_, however, like it at all when he finds her in the kitchen humming a random love song, baking Banana Nut Bread and apple pie (which happen to be _**his **_favorite foods) for the giant idiot.

(So what if he wishes that she would bake for _**him**_ instead)

(It's not because he _**likes **_her!)

(Because he _**does not**_!)

And he absolutely _**does not **_like it when M'gann asks Artemis which of the guys is her best friend and she answers with "My boyfriend". (No he _**does not**_ feel his stomach twist when he "accidentally" hears their conversation.)

And, of course, the thing he _**does not **_like the most is 'Stupid the Magnificent'. (No he _**does not**_ make up embarrassing names for Artemis's boyfriend just because he's jealous! Go back to the beginning retard!)

No, he _**does not **_regret hiding his _**real**_ feelings from Artemis. (What's that supposed to mean?)

No, he _**does not**_ wish that he could go back and tell her before Sir "love of her life" rode in with shining armor and stole her away. (What kind of analogy is that anyway?)

(Why not?)

(Because, who would want to sabotage a couple in love?)

(After all, he _**does not **_want to ruin Artemis's happiness.)

* * *

><p>They watched, sadly, as Wally slowly got up, and walked out of the room.<p>

Megan turned to Kaldur, "What are we going to do?", she asked desperately. He shrugged. "Only one thing we can do", stated Robin. They all turned to him expectantly,

"Wait", he finally said, "and hope it isn't too late".

They all nodded slowly. "Hey guys", Conner, who was on the laptop, called softly,

"It's time to sign it". Slowly, they all walked over to where he was sitting.

* * *

><p>A written account on a series of questions asked to Wally West about a certain blonde, and her boyfriend. The second such writing by Kaldur'ahm, M'gann M'orzz, Conner Kent, and Robin.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Okay, so I know this story isn't all that great, but I really appreciate all you guys who left me reviews. It's nice to know people will read my work, even if it's not that good. Next chapter might take a while to upload, but if I get more reviews, I might right it sooner than next month. This is Animalia saying "hope all you guys are feeling the aster".


	3. Chapter 3: He does not love her

**Chapter 3-He _does not_ love her**

**A/N **Hi everyone! It's me again! Okay so this authors note will be longer than usual, so please just bear with me. First, I really appreciate all you guys who've been reading and reviewing my story, no really I do:D. Okay, next, there's a poll on my profile that I want you guys to vote on. Please, for me? It would mean a lot to me. Third, this chapter will be a little different from past chaps. How you ask? Well, I'm sorry but if I told you it would ruin the whole point. Fourth, some of you guys, I know are still confused about the whole style of writing that makes up this story. Well fear not! As soon as the story is finished, I will put up a chap explaining the writing style. And fifth, don't worry peeps; we're about half-way there! Just two or three more chaps and then it's over! I know; some of you don't want it to end, but no worries! This may be my first fic, but it won't be my last! Promise. Okay, phew! I think that's it for this A/N, so now on to the next chap!

**Warnings: **Some teen angst, fluff, humor, blah blah blah you guys know the drill.

**Disclaimer: **As usual, my attempts to buy Young Justice are futile. For the moment, Mwa ha ha ha!

* * *

><p>Wally West walks inside a room with a faraway look on his face. He plops down in his chair and, ignoring strange looks from his friends, proceeds to tell them about his day.<p>

* * *

><p>Wally West <em><strong>does not<strong>_ love Artemis Crock.

He _**does not **_eavesdrop on _purpose._

No, he just happened to be walking by, innocently as possible, when, all of a sudden, he just_happens_ to hear Artemis and her boyfriend arguing over something.

He certainly _**does not **_try to sneak into the room just to hear the conversation better.

And he _**does not **_happen to overhear something about a blonde chick 'Mr. Cheater the Bastard' was hitting on at the mall.

He _**does not **_watch dumbstruck as Artemis yells in her ex's face, slaps him, and quickly exits the room.

He _**does not,**_ as soon as she leaves, go right up to the Great Big Blunder himself, and promptly punch his lights out.

He _**does not **_chase after Artemis after she storms out after her breakup with 'Mr. Idiot the Jerk'.

He _**does not**_ gently rub her back as she sobs into his shirt.

He _**does not **_stumble over his words and mumble out a speech that sounds a lot like this.

"I-the team, like-I mean-respect you for who you are. Not like _him_ b-because hedoesn'tknow whathejustgaveup- I mean-um, I-we, you know the team, think you're perfect-I mean pretty-I mean-uh- I mean you're loved-uh-respected right here with friends-andnothingwilleverchangethat."

He _**does not **_feel his cheeks gain the color of his hair as he manages to get the words out of his mouth.

He _**does not **_feel his heart jump in his throat when she puts her hand on his cheek.

He _**does not **_feel every freckle on his face tingle when she starts rubbing small circles on his cheek with her thumb.

He _**does not **_think, for a moment, that her hand is deliciously warm and inviting.

He _**does not **_lean into her hand, trying to get all the heat from it onto his face.

He _**does not **_think that he could live off of the heat she seems to emit.

He most certainly _**does not **_think that he could live even without _**food**_, if he could just stand here for the rest of his life

He absolutely _**does not **_start to feel his eyelids start to droop.

Because he _**does not,**_ _**ever!**_ dream about something like this happening.

He _**does not **_get jolted back to reality only to get drowned back into fantasy when she says "Wally" so softly that he has to strain his ears to hear it.

He _**does not **_think that he could live the rest of his life listening to her call his name just like that.

"Wally", she repeats softly.

It definitely _**does not **_feel like he has to _tear _his eyelids open because he nearly fell into peaceful slumber.

He _**does not **_feel something flutter in his stomach when she smiles gently at him.

A smile he _**does not **_notice to be brighter than any she gave _The Ex._

His breathing _**does not **_speed up erratically when she slowly leans in toward his face and her hair, (which he _**does not**_ notice to be _out_ of a ponytail), tickling his face and sending tingles throughout his body.

He _**does not **_feel shivers crawl up and down his spine when her lips touch his ear and she says softly, "Thank you"

In a heartbeat, the enticing warmth is ripped away from him and he, unceremoniously, is jolted back to reality.

He _**does not **_touch his cheek gently, trying to determine whether or not it was all a dream.

He _**does not **_sigh contentedly as he watches Artemis's retreating figure head back to Mt. Justice.

He _**does not **_close his eyes to try to ingrain this memory into his brain forever.

And he _**does not **_run around the mountain a hundred times because he feels like he could run to the moon.

No, he _**does not**_ wear a goofy grin on his face for the rest of the week.

'Cause, he _**does not **_fall in love with archers.

Especially beautiful, blonde, independent archers.

* * *

><p>For a moment there's silence. Then,<p>

"I knew it, I knew it!", cries Superboy, as he jumps up and down making tremors in the cave.

"You owe me fifty bucks Kaldur!"

Aqualad ruefully pulls out fifty bucks and hands it to Superboy, who does a little dance of glee.

"Wait a minute", interrupts Miss Martian, "how do we know that Wally's account of what happened is true?"

At this the team turns to Wally, who has apparently not noticed anything and is staring into space with a dreamy look on his face.

"M'gann has a point", states Kaldur.

Superboy's face falls and he mourns the possible loss of fifty dollars.

Suddenly, evil cackles fill the room.

The team hesitatingly turns toward the source of the cackles.

"Mwahahahahahaha", cackles Robin, "you all said it was useless, you said it was pointless to watch that side of the mountain".

The team watches confused as Robin continues dramatically.

"Nothing ever happens on that side of the mountain", mocks Robin in a high-pitched voice.

"But now, now you see! Mwahahahahahahaha!"

"Robin, what are you talking about?", questions M'gann.

Robin cackles, and then with a great theatrical sweep of the hand says, "I put cameras all over the side of the island where Wally's little rendezvous happened! Everything that happened should be recorded on my little babies! Mwahahahahahaha!"

Immediately, the other three get on their knees and repeatedly bow down to Robin while chanting "we are not worthy oh great one".

Robin soaks up the attention and then with a dramatic nod of the head, leads the gang down to the side of the mountain now known as 'WallArt field'.

They fail to notice Wally, who has not moved from his spot on the chair, until they get back.

They then proceed to copy and type an account on what they have now called 'The meeting'.

At the bottom of the page is stated,

* * *

><p>A written account on 'a meeting' between Wally West and Artemis Crock. Third such writing by Robin, Kaldur'ahm, Conner Kent, and M'gann M'orzz.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Okay, so, that took a while to write actually. Most of the things I wanted to say I said in the first authors note, so, if you haven't read it pleeeeeeeeeease go up and read it for me. And don't forget to vote! Thanks to everyone for reading! This is Animalia asking 'are you whelmed yet?'


	4. Chapter 4: Rummaging in the Attic

**A/N** Hi Guys! Merry Christmas! It's me Animalia! Anyway, so I was looking at my poll and only six people voted! But the majority said they wanted me to finish this before I posted something else so, I'm finishing this story! I have started writing a Christmas collab with my good friend **Gotta Love Robin**. Since nobody wanted to see it posted yet on my account, I've asked her to post it on her's. Hopefully, she'll post it before or during Christmas. Anyway, this is the last chapter of my fic and it's going to be way different from the others. A lot of people have been asking for an Artemis chapter so, here it is! After this is the explanation of writing style of this fic. Enjoy!

**Warnings:** Fluff, the works, blah blah etc.

**Disclaimer:** At least they're still writing the comics. But until they start airing regularly, I shall fight for the right of Young Justice! But sadly I still don't have them. Yet.

* * *

><p>Conner had come for a visit.<p>

Jade and Richard had had a blast playing with him.

They had played water balloon wars with him and Conner was drenched.

However he had no extra shirt to wear.

So now, Artemis was rummaging through the attic looking for the shirt she had stolen from Conner's closet back when they were kids.

Back when she was smitten with him.

She smiled softly as she remembered what it was like back when they had to balance their jobs as heroes with their teen angst sessions.

She chuckled at that thought. It was true. They had struggled with teenage problems like hormones, crushes, jealousy, and even love.

She remembered how she had even fallen for a certain speedster when she was only fifteen.

That had led them down a path that eventually led to marriage

As she was rummaging she happened to find a picture of her wedding day.

A picture of her and Wally.

She remembered how Wally had asked her to walk with him along the beach at sunset.

* * *

><p><em>It was quite suspicious, asking her to walk along the beach with him tonight.<em>

_He only ever asked her to the movies._

_Not that she minded. She liked going to the movies with her boyfriend of five years._

_And it's not like she hated walking along the beach._

_It was just unusual, that's all._

* * *

><p>Little did she know that that was the night he would propose to her.<p>

He had gotten a table, a violinist, even fireworks.

She remembered how Wally had stumbled over his proposal.

She had thought that it was the sweetest thing anybody had ever done for her

She had said yes.

It had made him the happiest man alive.

He had ran at least two hundred times around the mountain and when she had asked what he was doing he had said,

* * *

><p>"<em>Wally", she said, "what are you doing?"<em>

"_You've made me the happiest man alive", he told her as he kept running around the mountain._

"_I feel like I could run to Pluto", he told her._

_She laughed indulgently as he kept running._

* * *

><p>They had gotten married then.<p>

For their honeymoon Wally had gotten Batman and Robin to build a pod that could go at superspeed.

The had traveled the world at superspeed and Artemis couldn't think of a more appropriate way to spend their honeymoon.

Wally had practically glowed throughout the whole thing, wedding and honeymoon.

Of course, she probably looked the same to him.

That was a great adventure.

The best in her life.

Well, this wouldn't do.

Conner was freezing to death and she was being nostalgic instead of looking for that shirt.

She began to rummage around again until she found something else that brought back memories.

Birth certificates.

* * *

><p><em>It hurt a lot.<em>

_An awful lot._

_She didn't know it would hurt this much._

_Wally squeezing her hand helped a little, but she had a feeling she was breaking his._

_He didn't seem to notice._

"_Is she going to be alright?", he asked the doctor anxiously._

_She didn't hear the answer._

"_They're coming!", a nurse yelled._

"_You're doing great", Wally whispered to her._

* * *

><p>She had given birth to 'our kick-butt archery speedster twins'.<p>

A girl and a boy.

She had given both of them three names not counting there parents names.

The girl she had named Jade Paula Megan Crock-West.

The boy was Richard Oliver Roy Crock-West.

Wally had insisted they use the most valuable names to Artemis.

So she had named them after her family.

That was another great adventure of her life.

She shook her head.

What was she doing?

She had to find clothes for Conner!

After more rummaging she finally came across a box filled with clothes.

Tangled up in the clothes were the clothes she had been searching for, a Superman shirt, jeans, and brown boots.

She smiled and started to exit the attic.

Her gaze found another box filled with papers.

She stopped and stared at it, then bent to pick them up.

It was something of a journal.

On the top read, 'A series of questions to a certain speedster'.

'By M'gann M'orzz, Conner Kent, Kaldur'ahm, and Robin', said the next line.

She frowned.

She recognized the signatures.

This journal was authentic.

She descended form the attic with Conner's clothes and the journal and made up her mind to read it later.

She wondered what it was about.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Okay, so next chap, explanation! Yay! I hope you enjoyed my first fic! This is Animalia saying, 'don't be chalant'.


	5. Explanation

**Hi everyone! It's me Animalia with the explanation of this story's writing style. Ready, okay!**

**Okay, so here's how I wrote the story. This is how a conversation works.**

Robin: "Do you, Wally West, like Artemis Crock?"

Wally: "No, no question about it"

**Now this is how Conner, Kaldur, or M'gann would write it, cause remember, they're the ones recording everything.**

Wally West _**does not**_ like Artemis Crock (no question about it)

**Here's another example.**

Conner: "Does it bother you in the slightest that it seems that Artemis would rather date Robin instead of you?"

Wally: "No"

Robin: "*Phew* I'm so relieved that you don't mind me dating Artemis.

Wally: "Yeah, yeah you're relieved that I don't mind you dating Arte- wait.

Wally: "YOU'RE WHAT!"

**And here's what Kaldur wrote.**

No it _**does not **_bother him in the slightest; that it seems that Artemis would rather date _**Robin **_instead of him. (Yeah, yeah you're relieved that he doesn't mind you dating Arte- wait.)

(Pause)

(YOU'RE WHAT!)

**Yeah that's pretty much the gist of how I wrote the entire Fanfic.**

**Now the third Chapter is a little different. In the beginning Wally walks inside and says to the team,**

Wally: "I _**do not**_ love Artemis Crock.

I _**do not**_ eavesdrop on purpose

No, I just happened to be walking by, innocently as possible, when, all of a sudden, I just happened to hear Artemis and her boyfriend arguing about something.

**And you know how the rest goes. When Wally starts to ramble about his meeting with Artemis, Robin takes it upon himself to record all of this and so he writes it on his laptop, like so.**

Wally West _**does not**_ love Artemis Crock.

He _**does not **_eavesdrop on _purpose._

No, he just happened to be walking by, innocently as possible, when, all of a sudden, he just _happens_ to hear Artemis and her boyfriend arguing over something.

**The last chapter is the most different. But I don't think it needs too much explanation. It's Artemis when she's like twenty-nine years old, reminiscing about the past. The stuff in italics are snippets of the past. I wouldn't really call them flashbacks. Anyway, I think that's it. If you think I missed something in my explanation PM me or leave a review and I'll see what I can do.**


End file.
